1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device which includes a parallax barrier which enables a viewer to observe different images at plural viewpoints.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display device which has a parallax barrier and can switch a display mode between a two-dimensional display (2D display) and a three-dimensional display (3D display) is constituted of: as shown in FIG. 11 and FIG. 12, a first liquid crystal display panel LCD1 which is a liquid crystal display panel for image display; a second liquid crystal display panel LCD2 which is a liquid crystal display panel for a parallax barrier for displaying a stripe pattern which functions as the parallax barrier; and a backlight unit BLU which irradiates a backlight light. The conventional liquid crystal display device having such a constitution is classified into a type (see FIG. 11) where the first liquid crystal display panel LCD1 is arranged between the second liquid crystal display panel LCD2 and the backlight unit BLU and a type (see FIG. 12) where the second liquid crystal display panel LCD2 is arranged between the first liquid crystal display panel LCD1 and the backlight unit BLU. The liquid crystal display device having such a constitution is disclosed in JP 10-123461 A, for example.